To kiss a stranger, or a friend's friend
by Astrike
Summary: Demyx doesn't know any other way to get what he wants, so he asks his best friend for help. She helps a little, but he has to find a way to get what he wants from a 'stranger' by himself. Luckily, the other wants the same thing from him as well. [Zemyx]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I REALLY wanted to write this one bad. Know why? Because I am in this same situation, and I said "hell, this would prolly be a great fanfic if I wrote it out" and so... You get this. Hope the Title pulled you to reading it…. _**Perverts**_!!!

(Beta's note – 1,822 words and good quality, I only had to edit a couple of typos, sorry if I missed any!)

* * *

Demyx was very desperate.

So desperate in fact, he was willing to ask his **female** friend for help on the matter.

Demyx, 15. The boy had dated not too many times in his life and for good reasons. His past on the matter has actually been what one would call traumatizing. However recently he was forced to see all kinds of romance around him due to the many couples in the area. Loneliness began to kick him in the side of his brain every so often. While he voiced that he was sick of seeing so many people together, it kinda made him wonder how it would feel to have a long lasting relationship. Unlike the several drabbles of the so-called-"lovers" that hit him.

So this time, he decided that he would try something new. Something that was forbidden by this humane society, that can look as an assassin as a hero, and do it with an outlawed smile. Something that when people looked at him for the first time, thought he was already been and done acts of _that_. nature.

"I still don't see why you want to do this Demyx... I mean there are plenty of girls that you could easily do this with…" Namine looked at her silver haired friend with a soft smile from the other side of the living room. Neither one of them were really looking at the bright screen showcasing the latest episode of Bleach.

"I know that."

Namine sighed. It seemed like he didn't want to change his mind. But this **had** been really random to her, her best friend for 4 years suddenly going Bi (even though she had expected it at some time) and-

"Look! It's not I want to use you, it's simply that I **refuse** to do try to do it to some random person, heck I don't even know what I am going to say to this one." Demyx was finding a myriad amount of objects to look at in Namine's house that he had already seen countless of times. It was a way to avoid looking her dead in the face, or he just might consider re-thinking this plan.

"You mean going out and acting like what you want to get?" Demyx sneered at the apparently disgusting comment.

"People already think things! However I will _**NEVER**_ in my content lifespan commit myself to portraying to the public that horrible image of which needs to be beaten with an iron stick." It was Namine's turn to turn away. She could only imagine what would happen if Demyx actually carried out one of these "threats". But had he forgotten that he went about one day carrying a giant stuffed bear, saying it "was for Namine." However she still had not received the said gift. Namine turned around, trying to get him to look at her square in the eye.

"Just one last question." She sat formally with her legs crossed on her leather white couch, still burning holes in the blond haired boy's turned head. At last he decided to look her dead in the eye, for this would be the final question before he left, he knew that for sure.

"I want to really know why you **want** to do it this way." Demyx had to force his nerves out of his body to answer the question. However, even though the bright and bubbly blond had set himself to look her dead in the eye, he broke eye contact quite swiftly willingly.

"I just… Want to do it… please tell me it doesn't sound as weird as I think it does now?" Namine stood up and walked over to her coffee table, picking up her amazingly heart-looking phone. As she dialed a number out of memory she looked behind her to see Demyx blankly staring at the T.V. Soi Fong was energetically fighting her teacher the best that she could. (A/N: Reference to the Bleach series, sorry if this is a spoiler for anyone.) Namine looked over at the screen as well, talking to Demyx from the side of her eye.

"I'll call you later and tell you about it." Before the other person on her cellphone could answer, Demyx was already half a block out the door.

* * *

"_**Fer sure maybe, fer sure not"**_

_"ugh…"_

"_**Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb"**_

_"That foolish girl..._" A pale hand reached out to grab the phone from where it had been set. Zexion lifted his body off his bed an inch so that he could flip it open and answer it, slowly sinking back to his previous position.

The only reason even had that retarded ring tone is because she made him use his own money to buy it, then set it to her phone's number so he knew that it was her calling when it rang .

He should accidently 'forget' that it was her birthday gift and erase the tune from his phone… although it did have an addictive beat to it…

"What do you want Namine. I have no time for this right now, I **was** **sleeping**." Zexion flipped over onto his back and glared at the ceiling, having no target to glareupon to relax himself.

"Oh hey Zexion… uh… I was going to ask if you were still **gay**."

Zexion's eye instantly rose with an interested twitch. He stopped staring at the ceiling, and looked at his phone to make sure he was talking to the right person. It was possible that someone was using her phone to get information out of him. Being pessimistic meant that Zexion was always prepared, regardless of what could happen. He would look at it from the worst possible situation, and see from there what he would do.

"Who the hell is this? I have absolutely no time for someone who has hijacked a phone to ask me such a damned retarded question." He could tell that the girl on the line had jumped. In a way he was curious. What if this really was Namine asking him this…

"It's me Namine, you know… 5th grade up to now. . .that's when you made out with what's-his-face that looks like something out a Spanish Soap-"

"What did I tell you about bringing that up?" There was no mistaking it. This was Namine, only she had seen him kiss that oaf in the closet. He was lucky that she had warned him of a wave of people coming down their way before they were caught red-handed. But now his eye shifted back to its curious state. "What about me being gay now?"

"My friend wants to meet you."

…

"What the hell… is this one of my stalkers? Last time a fucking idiot gave me someone who 'wanted to meet me' I was faced with a boy who had been stalking me since I was 7."

"Ooh who was that!?"

"Lexeaus."

"…"

"And now the fool thinks that he-."

"-**Anyhoo**! Um… he knows absolutely nothing about you… he asked me, I mean really out the blue, if I knew a gay dude. I said yes, (not mentioning your name), and he was like 'uh… I want to meet him'." Namine wasn't going to give any more details of **that** conversation.

Zexion blinked three times in bewilderment. This was very strange, but since it was a Saturday, he had free time to spare, since his closest friends were off on a science trip together, the bastards. However he had to make sure.

"Is this guy hot in any way?"

"I'll send you pics via phone"

"Don't you fucking DARE send him pictures of me, after all he's the one asking for **me**."

"I get it, oh my Zexion. I'll call him right away and tell him to be at your house around?..."

"Uh…-" Zexion looked across his room and onto the alarm clock. It showcased an amazing 12:00 Pm reading. "- 1:00 is fine. If he comes any later, then I will not be here waiting on his sorry ass."

"Okay, I'm going to go, send you pictures, and call him. See ya later in life! Thank you!"

Zexion pulled himself back under the covers. He really didn't want to get up… with his eyes closing once again, he blew off a puff of air in dismay. She was using him. So now she owes him one.

That owe would be remembered. Especially if this guy was creepy or something…

"_**Congrats, you've got mail! This one's a picture!**_"

He barely opened his eyes to look at the said photo. He blinked a couple of times before sitting completely up, looking at the picture with both eyes, pulling the strands of hair out of his face to see the guy completely.

He had never seen a smile so damned big.

The boy was a bit mature perhaps, but it looked as if he was posing for a Kodak moment for all of his life's worth. Even though it was just his face, it was still utterly beautiful. If this was just his head, Zexion could only wonder abou-

"_**Congrats, you've got mail! This one's a picture!**_"

He quickly exited out of the picture being viewed and then rushed through several phone menus to get to the next one. He was slowly rising from his bed to get dressed after seeing this one.

The boy was sitting on one of those fountains, where water was spraying out of the fish's mouth, and he was tangled around the statue to make him look as if he would die if separated from it. Apparently the picture had been taken at an amusement park and he was only in his swimming trunks.

Zexion inwardly cursed. The boy was not wearing Speedos like he should have.

Forcing himself to throw the phone down, Zexion began a rampage through his clothes to find something to wear for his… date? No, the boy probably wanted to ask if it was okay to like a guy or something. Not that Zexion cared about it or anything, but that would mean that he had competition.

Zexion was finding himself a matching top when the message came yet again.

"_**Congrats, you've got mail! This one's a picture!**_"

This time he didn't even bother trying to hide the fact he had dived for the thrown phone. He picked it up and began to push the necessary buttons to see the new picture.

In this one, he was blushing profusely, looking stammered over something that he and the camerawoman must have had been talking about, and it looked as though he was trying not to be seen by the camera. It had backfired, and Namine had captured of him looking dead in to the camera, his hands at the sides of his face to block any attempts of capturing his present state of helplessness.

Zexion himself was frozen.

He was going to find a way to print that picture out. _**Regardless **_of what he would have to do to do so.

He cut the phone off so that he would not get anything else that would distract himself from getting ready.

If someone that knew him had been looking at him before and after this most recent conversation with Namine, they would have thought that he had gone through an epiphany.

This would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

**End author's note:** Errm this is a three-shot, if people like this story… if not it's discontinued. Remember this is actually what's happening to me, and its pretty funny that I made it into a fanfic… :)

**Please review, it makes me feel warm inside. Fifteen reviews and I make it a story, not a three-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I can't tell you how amazed I am that I got that many reviews for the very first chapter… I guess you like it? Well.. urm yeah. Sadly for me the blind date has been cancelled for I now have a very loving lover who I can hang out with 15 hours straight and then talk on the phone for 8 hours.. I don't think that we have ever argued or been angry at each other either.. A truly great relationship. I loves ya and you know who you are. sorry for Zexy's OOC ness but i really don't give teh damn :P JK!!

Enjoy. Warning: Yaoi, Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah.

* * *

Zexion had been waiting for a full count of 27 minutes.

That's not a bit crazy or weird… Right? Zexion needed someone to tell him that what he was currently doing wasn't stalker-ish. Zexion had found his way to his window with a livid stare of the surrounding area, looking for the blond haired male he had become so fond of in the few past hours.

Zexion took a deep breath and looked at the infernal digital clock.

12:48 PM.

He exhaled sharply and looked back out the window for the semi-stranger he was to meet. He scanned the surrounding area, building and even the **playgrounds**, for the last time, and then he decided to have another sample of what he was supposedly going to meet very soon in the flesh.

He dove for the blankets of his bed of which he had thrown the camera, acting out of his usual character for the simple device twice in one day. He held on the phone's power button, and in seconds the phone produced a little jingle he was accustomed to hearing. When the phone had completely rebooted, Zexion realized that more things had been sent from Naminé after he discarded his phone to get ready.

Zexion had indeed been _very_ smart. If he had _kept_ the camera on and continued to look at the wonderful gifts from Naminé, then he would have _**never**_ been able to put on his clothes. Naminé had sent him more pictures and more notable, a video of the blond haired wonder, who was appearing to give a somewhat monologue to her camera.

Zexion grabbed his soundproof headphones out of his nearby charging ipod and quickly shoved them into the phone, flipping the on switch to allow him complete concentration on the boy's voice of which he was to meet.

"_Urm.. Yeah. Hey Naminé what the heck is taking you so long…-OH! My bad I thought you weren't rolling.. Oops.. Errm.. Ya. Well u know me, Demyx, and I just wanted to ask: Is your refrigerator running?-"…_

His voice had completely blown him away in a good way, because Zexion was expecting a voice of a slobbering brat. Not that he expected that his looks matched that of a brat, it's just that Zexion expected the worst to be prepared for the worst. Being a pessimist meant being prepared. However, Zexion was not pleased with the up coming joke. Zexion secretly liked hearing jokes, but he knew that he had probably heard the one being told by his new blond haired lover. Over the years Zexion grew to know many, many jokes. He began to tune out the words and took sanctuary simply in the boy's heavenly voice when his daydream was interrupted by Naminé's voice saying something and then laugh uncontrollably. Zexion rewound the video to see what she had laughed at. She couldn't have possibly been laughing at such a predictable joke.

"_Well I hope so, or else how will you make me my damned pancakes!!!"_

_There was a major pause. The camera focused entirely on Demyx's face. _

"_**Demyx. You make pancakes on the **__**stove**__**."**_

"…_Huh__**??" **_

_Demyx stared dead at the camera._

_Complete Silence._

"_**Demyx, please don't tell me you think that pancakes are made in the refrigerator**__**..."**_

"_Well every time my mom makes pancakes the batter is in the refrigerator to make more.__So your refrigerator makes pancakes right?" _

_The camera focused more up onto Demyx's face which still proved to look completely serious._

"… _**Demyx. That was pancake **__**batter**__**. You cook that on a **__**stove**__**..."**_

_The camera revealed an utterly shocked Demyx. From what Zexion could tell he was honestly surprised._

"_Are you serious!!?? I've thought you just put that stuff on a plate and they just became delicious!"_

_The camera looked at Naminé from her own hands._

"_Wait...! You aren't kidding are you!!! Oh my god Demyx. Wow! Hahahha. You can't take it back, I got you on video…hahaahah I can't believe you-.."_

Zexion forced himself to shut off the video before he accidentally threw the phone to the floor from laughter.

It wasn't what he said (well not mostly), it was how he said it, and what he did as he said it, that made it look like one of the funniest things Zexion has seen in his life. That meant something big because that list of funny things was not that long to begin with. Zexion wasn't the type to laugh like _**this**_ at anything, but for once in his life he couldn't control his laughter. He took off the headphones, closing his eyes to straighten himself out before- He looked at the alarm clock.

_12:57 PM_

Zexion quickly ran over to the window, looking to see if anyone who could possibly match the pictures had been heading in his general direction. His eyes locked onto a taller male coming into from the front door to the building looking around if he was barely able to keep his sense of direction. Upon closer inspection, Zexion saw blond hair and cream-colored skin, making him realize that this was the one he had been waiting for.

The male seemed to look closer at the building number before pausing and jumping back exclaiming "I FOUND IT" and jumping high into to the air before entering the apartment slowly. Just as he had touched the apartment's door, something apparently flew straight into his eye, Zexion assumed it was a gnat, causing stumble backwards in pain. He then found stable footing and began to furiously wipe at his eye with the brim of his shirt, revealing his abdomen and…

Since Zexion's eyes and the boy's body were at the angle that they were Zexion could plainly see that the boy wasn't wearing any-

Zexion rushed to the bathroom, kicked open the door, and snatched five tissues from their captive state inside of the tissue box. The blood had begun to spread, however it was lucky for Zexion that it didn't spurt enough to cause a major problem. The real problem was how to keep this nose of his in check if he were to encounter the guy doing something like that up close on "_accident_". Demyx **DID** know he was going to see a gay dude right??? Zexion had not even _met_ the guy in person and he was affecting him so much already.

This was the point where Zexion decided that he wasn't ready for this upcoming rendezvous. But then an interesting thought was said through his teeth.

"How the hell am I going to get out of here without being seen???"

Talking to himself to make sure this current resolve was not wholly insane, Zexion ran back into his room and pushed open the window to outside. He took the sheets off of his bed and tied them together impersonating a Rapunzel style, making a rope out of his bed sheets. He was about to proceed with part two but then a knock at his door stopped him in his tracks.

"Heeellloooo? Is there anyone here?"

Zexion's blood ran cold, but at hearing the wondrous sound of the other's voice he continued the plan with an self-conscious vigor. He threw out the long line of sheets after tying the cloth rope to his bedpost before courageously jumping out of his window, propelling down the wall at a grand speed like a madman. Once he hit the ground it hit him how irrational the plan had been, for now a rope of sheets could be seen at his window, and if anyone had saw his decent, they might have thought of him as running away from a husband that had just arrived home a little too early.

Zexion would have never done such a foolish act before in his _life_ so why was this simple encounter pressuring him so much? He stood staring at the sheets

"Damn.. really…What the hell am I going to do…"

And then he smacked himself in the head and almost punched a hole into the nearest window as he remembered he had forgotten something very important.

"_**DAMN EVERYTHING TO FUCKING HELL"**_

He even brought himself to his knees.

"I forgot my phone..."

Demyx had reached the correct apartment, 2c, and building 8190… So when he knocked on the door he wondered why hadn't anyone answered? It was very strange, since he knew Naminé wouldn't lie to him, and Demyx knew that somebody lived here, he could just feel it, and he could have sworn he had heard noises from inside of the room.

He took a deep breath before he thought that it might have been a mistake, and he was actually at the wrong building completely… It wasn't his fault that he had a horrible sense of direction, he was BORN with it.

He dragged his body away from the building, taking out his phone and dialing a very familiar number. When a certain female blond picked it up, he spoke with a disgruntled voice.

"Naaaamine!! He wasn't there!! I mean it was 8190, right? I thought I heard it right after u repeated it like 3 times…"

"_Yeah I told you exactly where he lives." _

"Well I'm here and I'm knocking and I'm waiting!!?"

"_ooo a bit twitchy, aren't we?"_

"shu-shut up! I'm just worried he might think that I was a stalker!"

"…"

"NAMINÉ!! Did you tell him that I was stalking him!"

"_No no! its just that he mentioned that if you had then he would hurt me I think…"_

"Naminé!!! I wanted to meet him but he's not here!!"

"_Fine, fine, I'll call him and see what's up. Geez calm down Bye."_

Demyx sighed deeply when he realized that the girl had actually hung up on him. Demyx looked at the apartment door, waiting, halfway expecting a body to come running out apologizing to greet his presence.

That body never came.

Demyx began walking downstairs, and was surprised to hear a stunningly dark voice come from the door to the outside of the building. He instantly fell in love with this voice, although it was speaking in a murderous tone about finding something he had forgotten. Demyx paid it no mind and continued his decent down to 2a, the section of the apartment just below the appointed meeting place with Naminé's friend, which Demyx now thought was a lie so Naminé could get him worked up for her entertainment.

It wasn't long before he was tackled back into reality from apparently the person who had been complaining to himself earlier. The boy over him looked positively shocked. Both of them immediately began to blush dark reds, the boy who had dominated him was now stammering over his words to speak to the boy beneath him in what Demyx could only catch as apology as he tried to turn down his level of blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry! I didn't notice where I was going I was simply going faster than the rate I was supposed to be going. I-…"

Zexion's consciousness met his eyes and he realized that the person underneath him was the stunning face and body that wanted to grace his presence at his door step, and to be more specific, see him in person.

This was also the person he was running away from.

His ability to form sentences was captured and locked away.

"Uh? Aa—a-aare you okay???" Zexion said, trying his very damned best not to look into the other boy's eyes

"U-uh yeah I think so! What kind of luck do I have running into peo-..."

Words were no longer used as blue eyes were locked into green ones, captivated by each other's pupils. Demyx began to blush again as he tried to somehow make the boy on top of him to understand the positioning they were in. The topside male didn't move, thinking the blush as a desire to stay in the position. And quite frankly, he liked being on top.

Hell... Anything that Demyx did would make Zexion think he wanted to stay in that position. But then Zexion noticed how he was trying to move from and realized the fatal error he had made. He began to match Demyx's face in the color that now graced his cheeks. He jumped to his feet so swiftly that Demyx was brought up with him.

"Uh.. er.. Sorry about that.. I usually do not subconsciously tackle men."

Zexion had regained his normal composure in the seconds it took him to rise. He was tempted to believe that there was a god looking out for him. The boy of his dreams looked as though he had mistaken him for someone else. Zexion swore that if Naminé had lied and indeed given this boy a picture of him, he would hunt down that woman and torture her in the worst ways possible. Lucky for her, Demyx simply shrugged it off.

Now that Zexion was back to normal he could talk like he should have been talking to the boy in the first place.

"What? Has something gone wrong? May I be of assistance?"

Zexion was prepared to use any excuse to keep talking. The other boy began rubbing his head and once again a blush reached his face as if he was trying to carefully choose his words before he spoke.

"Uh.. Noo I was just uh.. looking for a ga- UM Gal of mine!! Yeah! You know a gal friend of mine."

Zexion raised his eyebrow. He knew what he as really about to say.

"A friend? My friends live in this building as well. If you tell me who you're looking for I can direct you to the floor and room."

No one in their right mind would say anything else to a stranger, if they did then they were asking to either be abducted or raped.

"Umm.. I went to his house and he wasn't there.. Urr since I got nothing else to do, you wanna hang out with me?"

First, Demyx messed and said that **he **wasn't there. Second, Zexion had to pull himself away from looking directly at the blond, or else he might show what he was thinking on his face, something he would really didn't want to do.

But even though he now thought the boy was a complete **retard **and probably was on some kind of medicine, he also forced himself to look away because an uncontrollable blush had spread across his face like a virus. He wanted this to happen, but he didn't think it would have happened like **this**...

"Umm.. Are u okay, I was just asking if ya wanted to."

He mustered the entirety of his being into removing the blush and the foreign expression from his face and in 3 seconds he looked as though nothing was out of the ordinary once again. Family and close friends said that he should be an actor.

"Oh its nothing, I simply had to think about how foolish that just sounded… what if I'm a rapist? What if you're a rapist? What if you wanted to kill me, or what even if I wanted to kill you?? Don't you see anything wrong with this?"

Demyx put a singer finger on his lip and looked at the steps above his head. Zexion momentarily lost himself in thought of attacking that very neck and pushing the body attached to that neck forcefully against the wall, so that he could have his way with him. Demyx ricocheted his neck back to the normal positioning, causing Zexion to jump slightly into the air.

"Man people could hear you!! And really! You think too much! Geez I remember seeing u around school okay? Its not like you're a **complete** stranger."

"Just because I go to school (COUGH_**HELL**_COUGH) doesn't change the fact I could do those things."

Demyx now placed his hands on his hips hunched over to face Zexion at his own height.

"Why are you saying this stuff? Why don't we just go to the food court already???"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You are an outstanding example of a first class optimist."

"What's an optimist"

"Dear lord."

Demyx began walking further out of the stairwell, placing the brut of his body onto the door. He turned slightly looking at Zexion with a single fixed eye.

"U coming?"

Zexion began to rub his covered eye with his hand. It was a habit he attained when he was young and he did it whenever he was anxious of what he should do. The reason behind his anxiousness was the fact that his phone was still inside of his house, and without his phone he couldn't call or receive calls. And if he didn't talk to Naminé right now, then she could call him and then Zexion **knew** deep down in his soul that if she talked to Demyx then that would mean that she would ask about their meeting and then she might reveal too much and then that would cause a hailstorm of problems for him in the future.

And so, Zexion put plan A into motion.

"Only if I can use your phone first."

Zexion held out his hand already expecting the blond to have and be willing to give the item over as demanded. And not to his surprise, he did.

"Now… before we continue this, I need to know your name, right, and you need to know mine, correct?"

Demyx face reddened when he also realized he never introduced himself and he didn't even know the name of the person he was trying dragged away from whatever he was about to do. He stood straight without assistance from the door and addressed himself with a smile.

"My name is Demyx, okay? Dem- Mix, got it?"

Zexion stared at him blankly.

"Foolish child. I only needed to hear it once. My name is Ienzo. Now if you excuse me, I have to have a private conversation with the friend of which I was going to see."

Demyx was pushed outside of the door by force and then Zexion entered the said door and walked downstairs into the basement. He began to dial a selected number, already thinking of what to say.

"_hey Demyx! I tried calling him but he didn't pick up, I guess he's either busy or-"_

"Naminé. _**Silence**_."

There was then a dead eerie silence that was brought forth by Naminé when she realized who she was talking to. And she knew when Zexion used thatvoice; he was in the middle of one of his intricate and delicate schemes.

"_Zexion?"_

"My name is _Ienzo_ from now on around Demyx. Listen up, because I am not repeating myself. I have a favor to ask of _you…"_

XOX

Demyx got up from outside the door at the sight of Zexion's return. He instantly wished for his phone before he pointed to an area Zexion would actually have to look for before he got why he was pointing.

And when Zexion saw the target after handing Demyx his phone back his face broke into a sweat.

"You can't tell me you don't see that long line of sheets… it looks as though someone was trying to escape someone, like if a husband was returning home early from work or something, don't ya think _Ienzo_??"

The way that Demyx said his gamer name made Zexion wish he had told him his real name. But that did not stop his sweating. If Demyx was intelligent enough, he could piece together that the sheets were flung out a window, and a specific window at that. Then if he logically piece together which apartment it came out of if he lined the window up with the room.

Luckily for Zexion, Demyx was a retard.

"I guess whoever did it had a good reason, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Shall we go, I kept you waiting long enough, and you must be hungry?"

Demyx responded by acting as though he had kept him Zexion waiting instead of the other way around when he bowed for an apology. Demyx then began to walk in the direction of the food court, with a renewed smile on his face. Zexion couldn't help but slightly keeping back a smile of victory, after all, his plan was going perfectly.

"_**My humps, my humps my humps my humps.-"**_

Zexion stopped mid-walk when he realized that that was the dude's ring tone. Demyx realized it began to ring and with a lightning quick reach for his pocket answered it before the song could get any worse than it already had. He spoke with a anxious voice to Zexion before talking to the person who had called him saying that his friend Naminé had made him put on the ring tone for her birthday.

Zexion's heart warmed slightly more when he realized that he shared this unique pain given to them by Naminé.

But it also made him wonder who else had to change their ring tones for her…

"Urm hey Naminé-" Demyx spoke in a yelled whisper waiting for Naminé to hear what he was saying, and for her to be the only one to hear it. Zexion got the hint because even though the blond was entertaining, he couldn't keep showing the usual signs of wanting phone to phone privacy. He walked further along the path to give Demyx the privacy he should have simply asked for. "-thanks a lot Ienzy!; **Naminé** do you know what you just did?"

"_You were getting it on with someone, and I called??"_ The girl had obviously didn't know exactly but she had a general image.

Demyx would have spit out his drink if he was drinking it, but since he didn't have one, he simply sputtered, causing Zexion to turn quickly back with worry. He waved him off and assured him it was okay, and Zexion cautiously turned back and walked further up the path to the food court. It wouldn't be long before they got there.

Demyx got back into his conversation with his best female friend. "_No _Naminé, your stupid ring tone went off!"

Demyx could sense her face getting into that defensive 'hold-up!' look, because he knew she would have something to say against him. He wasn't surprised when she defended herself.

"_Hey! I couldn't make you use that ringer if you didn't have it on your phone. I would have never made u buy it, but still you claimed to like the song before I even made you put that as your ringer for when I call."_

_Damn_. Naminé usually didn't talk or defend herself like this often, but when she did was determined to win her case. It's actually kind of funny because if she was like that way all of the time, Demyx would force her into becoming a lawyer and argue to her heart's content.

"_and why does the ring even matter who are you with?? Or are u by yourself? I don't think you would hate such a feminine ring tone if you were with one of your female friends, so I'm guessing you're with some guy?"_

Naminé and her logic.

She was just a star today.

"No-I mean – Yes! I met this guy on the way down from that dude's house that I was **supposed** to meet, and I saw him in school before so I just asked if he wanted to hang out or not and he said yeah, so we are hanging out now and we are going to the food court. He seems really, really cool, but I haven't even really talked to the guy and all he thinks about so far things are things from the worst views possible, which **I** think is to cover himself up and not be hurt from something unexpected. Actually I don't really like that at all…"

"_Wow… Demy you make it sound as though you're getting married or something... anyway, I think you think that he's a pessimist. But I was just calling to tell you that I called the guy you were supposed to meet, and he says that he was sorry that he couldn't meet you but he will call me back when he can see you."_

Zexion turned around to Demyx looking at his back locking his eyes with his own. Demyx froze on the spot holding his pone a few inches away from his face. It was moments before Zexion turn back around and began looking up at the sky while they walked further to the food court not to look back behind him anymore.

"ooo. Ienzo gave me a weird look.. Humph.. Well okay I guess I'll see that guy later in life. Oh speaking of which, you never told me this guy's name???"

"_Actually I forgot to tell you, I was going to though, several times, his name is Noixez"_

"Oo that's a cool and weird sounding name to be given at birth… hmm… his name sounds almost exactly like someone saying noises… Oh well! Anyway, I'll talk to you later Naminé! Ienzy's waiting!"

"_oooo… I don't want to be in the middle of that-" _Demyx fumed_ "what the heck is that supposed to mean!!" _Naminé laughed on her end of the line_."- okay, I'll talk to you later, see you too."_

Demyx was hung up on. He knew better than to call her back because she would simply not pick up the phone right now.. so he simple put the phone back in his pocked and ran to catch up with his new friend. It wasn't often he pulled people like this, for some odd reason he liked hanging out with people that looked Gothic and/or emo.. It was just something he liked to do.

Zexion smiled when he saw that his companion had gotten off of the phone. A checkmark in Zexion's went straight across his mind.

Faze one. Complete.

* * *

**End authors note**: I stayed up till 3:00 just to post this chapter for you all because the movers are taking my computer tomorrow. I want to keep saying thank you for reviewing and hopefully you all haven't stopped reviews just because I'm continuing the story… so I just ask that you review now, there's none of that 5 reviews equals new chapter, so I'm putting my trust in that you review in this time that I can't get online, and when I do get online the reviews left will motivate me to make another chapter.

**P.S. **we bought a laptop!! I can type anywhere we go!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH…

Sorry having a laptop makes me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

An; at the beginning of the chapters I put responses to reviews. At the bottom of the chapter I put my note to the readers.

Wyrdling: here ya go

Sadist-Schemer: haha I wouldn't call this soon .

Takika: of course. I never deleted the story, so theres always a chance at a random chapter.

GodzillaForte: well yes, it would've happen had I kept up with it, but things happened, I moved, and yueeaaah. But I got my wish in the end tho .

CodeLyoko: (SPOILER) _thereasonhedidthatwassothathisnamewouldn'tbefoundoutevenifnaminetoldhimhisrealnameanyway._

demy kun: at your request

candyazngirl: OMG. I love this Laptop SOO much, I mean I can actually run up and down the stairs with it, IN MY HANDS.

Hikari Aiyano: eh, thank you, I'm sorry I'm a ditz when it comes to English U.U

AnimeAlexis: I would love for you to become my beta, if you wish to be ^^

Mina: goooood good.

Enjoy. Warning: Yaoi, Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah.

* * *

As they entered the food court, the area was as it close to empty.

_Gooood, good._

Zexion let a smile cross his features as he allowed Demyx to go in front of him into the chain of Military base food restaurants. His plan was perfect. The boy would be following every step of the staircase he presented to the child. He would be his play toy and he would enjoy every second of it. There was no way for Zexion to fail at his master deviation.

"**_Zexion_**_? Who's that you're with?"_

For a brief second, Zexion faulted in his facial features. Where his face had just been a devilish smile, it was now transfigured into an angry snarl. He turned instantaneously to the intruders to his solid planning, knowing that the voice belonged to one of his most favored of friends. Demyx heard the yell, however he didn't know of any Zexion, so he just kept looking at the different food providers, deciding which one would be the one he went to for the day.

He didn't see Zexion hurriedly run over to the two that had just a few seconds ago called his _real_ name.

"_Why the hell are the two of you here?"_

The two in front of him, the bigger of the two being Lexaues and the shorter Vexen. Both however were equivalent in shock at their friend's aggravated words. However, the more talkative and calculative one of the two responded to this violent reaction, adjusting his blond hair out of his eyes to respond.

"Wait a second. You are angry at us at a simple greeting? And asking why the, I quote you, "_hell", _are we here? Seems as though you're angry at us for doing something we had no idea we were doing wrong. I'm guessing it had to do with that child over there"

Why did the blonds he know other than Demyx, (whom may be more intelligent than he suspected), have to be so damn smart?

As he was about to respond to such a ridiculous claim, he looked up at the Hispanic whose fiercely blue eyes were trained on the boy he had left, who apparently didn't notice Zexion had left, since he was now heading towards a Taco bell.

"So, I'm guessing that's your boyfriend… Or something to that effect."

Zexion glared at the boy whom was glaring at the blond that he had left. He knew that if he had rejected it, or if he accepted his statement in the wrong way, this would turn into a giant misunderstanding.

"No. he's a friend my friend told me to meet up with. However in reality, he doesn't know me, and I don't really know him, it's just that I owed my friend a favor. Call it babysitting if you want."

It was at this point that the three of them heard footsteps heading for their direction. Zexion's back was turned, but he knew exactly who it was. He looked at the two with a dark scowl before lighting his features to turn around and face Demyx. Zexion was hoping in the back of their head they wouldn't do anything retarded. It would be bad if Lexaues decided to get jealous for no reason. He hadn't done anything to the boy to _make_ him jealous yet.

"Hiiii Ienzo! I got a Quesadilla from taco bell, and I got a big one so we both ca-"

"_His name is Zexion._ And Ienzo is not a nick name, so he was trying to trick you. I recommend you stop playing into whatever game he's playing with you."

Zexion slapped his covered eye to distract him from becoming angry and showing emotion. This bastard had intentionally given his position away. For what reason??? Fucking JEALOUSY. Who was he to step in something that wasn't his situation to handle? This was bullshit. Zexion assumed a tone that the oaf in front of him knew that he meant business in, and regardless of his own wishes, would listen to his demands.

"_Now you look here Lex-"_

"Huh? I already knew that. He's told me how he didn't trust me when I first met him. It's okay. I swear. Who are you?"

Zexion was so shocked he turned to his new companion in record time. His hair fell victim to psychic as the bane hit the side of his face from the sudden turn. Lexaues and Vexen both were taken back, however Lexaues is the one who stepped back in surprise. Then upon realization of the whole of the current situation Zexion was the one to look at his companion in even more surprise.

He was… **_INTELLIGENT???!!?!?_**

Lexaues seemed to have difficulty getting over this fact as well, since he now spoke in jumbled, sputtered sentences. He didn't speak much in the first place; he didn't know what to say in a number of conversations.

"Oh, I uh-yeah I'm Lexaues."

Defeated, he turned around, as if to state that his entire being wished to leave. _Now._ Vexen sighed. Just because his friend had his hair up in a bunch over the situation, didn't mean he had to be. He really did wish to tell Zexion all about the fair that he had just left, but it was obvious it would just have to wait until later. And so, he waved t other new boy, not wanting his presence to be that of an annoyance as he was sure Lexaues would try to be the blond.

"My name is Vexen, we were just on our way out actually, but I don't plan to be rude like this _oaf_ over here. What is your name?"

Demyx, who was still trying to say Lexaues name correctly in the back of his mind smiled graciously and put up a peace sign, causing Vexen to shudder slightly at the happy display.

"My name's Demyx. At your service. If I see you later, I'll be sure to say hello to the two of you."

Vexen nodded and turned around smiling. He pushed the other boy who was still turned around through the door, and he smiled as he realized that Zexion had actually been able to get a keeper this time, if he chose to go after the boy, that is.

At their leave, Zexion let out a sigh of exhaustion. That whole confrontation was draining to a person that didn't care for constant shows of retarded and childish emotions. Lexaues needed to learn how to grow up sometimes. He was not Zexion's keeper.

"So? How about we go and eat the giant quesadilla I got for us…. **_Zexion"_**

Zexion smiled to the boy who was now leaving to secure a table near the window. So he wasn't as slow as he had originally thought. He was just glad the boy had shown this unknown intelligence Zexion himself had made a foolish assumption. That just meant that this whole thing would get that more interesting if he had to play his cards better than he thought he would need to. Good thing he took the extra precaution to tell Namine to tell him that he was supposed to meet a person named "Noixes", just in case his real name was ever known to the boy.

"Sounds good, _Demyx."_

Oh yes. This would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

such a short chapter. I know i suck.


End file.
